Tales of Death Note
by vanNeon
Summary: Light Yagami is thrown into the ToS world. What now? The only reason I wrote this is because of all the self-inserts out there. I decided instead to insert someone completely different.


Because I'm so tired of the self-inserts, I'm inserting two Death Note characters (Light and Ryuk) into the ToS world. So this is a ToS/Death Note crossover. I would just put it in the ToS place as a normal story, but I don't want to get mad.

_________________

Light blinked. Where was he? One second he had been in his room, writing names in his notebook, and the next second he was standing alone in some field, looking around, trying to find his bearings. He didn't seem to be on Earth, and- what was this?- some weird music was playing. How odd. No matter where he walked, it didn't get louder or softer. Interesting.

He realized that he had a backpack on his back. Opening it up, he found several gel-like things, a few round, clear discs, his Death Note, and a pen. There was also a little manila folder that said, "Information". He opened it up.

Inside the folder were several tams. One of them said, "Status", one of them said, "Synopsis", one of them said, "Ex Gems", and one of them said, "System". There were several sheets of paper with lists under each tab. How weird.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a random animal that Light had never seen before rushed at him. The music changed to something fast and upbeat, and the animal attacked Light a few times. Light held his notebook out, guarding with it. How would he be able to kill a monster? Maybe he could write its name in his Death Note anyway. He rummaged in his pocket for something, anything that could be used as a weapon. He found another one of those clear discs that had been in his pack as well. He held it up to the monster. Suddenly, its name and lifespan appeared above its head! These were like Shinigami eyes! Light looked carefully at its face, then wrote the name it said in his Death Note. Suddenly, the disc-lens thing disintegrated. How odd. 40 seconds after Light wrote the name, the monster fell to the ground. Great.

The music changed briefly to something reminiscent of circus music and Light found himself fanning himself with the Death Note and saying, "Victory is within my grasp." What the hell was that about? What victory? How odd. It was involuntary, as well.

The music changed back to what it had been before the monster attacked him. It was kind of slow, and yet fast, and rather annoying. Light looked around for somewhere he could rest and figure out where he was. He slowly rotated. There was a forest. There was a monster attacking something else. There were a few random plants. There was a house. There was another house, bigger this time. A place to stay, or at least figure out where he was!

As he approached the group of houses, which seemed to form a village, the music changed again, this time to something that was slow, and yet fast. It sounded like it needed Japanese lyrics to go with it. Actually, it sounded a lot like something from a Pikmin game. How odd. But it didn't match exactly; there were some notes off here and there. Weird. There was definitely something messed up place.

Light entered the building that looked slightly larger than a house in time to see a boy in the back of a large room get hit in the head with a chalkboard eraser. This was madness. The boy was dressed in all red and had brown hair sticking straight up. He looked like some sort of circus freak.

"Lloyd Irving, wake up!" cried a female's voice. "Lloyd!" The boy, who had been sleeping while holding two buckets, presumably full of water, jerked upright and splashed a tiny bit of water to the floor. The woman, who was wearing some kind of brown cultist costume and had white hair that seemed messily organized, said, "How do you manage to sleep standing?"

The boy looked startled. He looked up, glanced around the room, and said, "Oh, professor Raine, is class over?" The woman, who Light assumed to be named Raine, walked back to the front of the room. She looked like she was about to say something, but then she saw Light in the doorway.

"Who are you?" she asked. "You don't appear to be from Iselia and you look older than everyone here."

Light was confused. "Where am I?" he asked. "I just randomly appeared outside and I have no idea where I am. For that matter, who are you?"

Raine answered, "Shouldn't we be asking you that? I mean, you just walked in on our class."

They continued speaking to each other, introducing themselves to each other, and Light still acted very confused, because, of course, he _was_ confused. He continued asking questions, and Raine continued to avoid them.

A little white-haired boy wearing blue stood up, interrupted Raine, and, grabbing Light's arm, dragged him to a corner of the classroom.

"What are you doing?" cried the little boy exasperatedly. "This doesn't follow the plot! And who are you, anyway?"

Light straightened up. "I am Kira." He said, in a voice that sounded rather creepy. There was even a little, "dun dun DUN" in the background. The boy looked confused. "Who's Kira?" he asked. "And why are you acting like that's supposed to scare me?"

Light was dumbfounded. This little brat didn't know who Kira was. On the other hand, this was a good opportunity to get the little boy on his side. "Kira," he said, "Is GOD."

The little boy stood there for a second, seemingly contemplating. Then, all of a sudden, he started laughing. He was laughing hysterically, rolling on the floor, and utterly disrespecting Kira. Light would not stand for it. He pulled out his Death Note, but then realized that he didn't know the little boy's name. Rummaging in his pocket, he found another of those discs and looked through it at the boy. There was no name appearing, no life span, and the lens did not disintegrate! What was this?

The little boy stood up, seemingly recovered from his bout of laughter. "You can't use a magic lens on me," he said. "I'm the best friend of the main character. The story doesn't make you fight me, so you won't be able to see my name or HP. Sorry."

"I thought it was your lifespan!" cried Light. "What is HP, anyway?" The boy let out a short laugh. "You don't play many video games, do you? HP is hitpoints. You have them too. They're in the 'Status' part of your folder, along with your TP, name, picture, and description. My name is Genis. If you have any more questions, look for me later, but I must get on with the plot now. Goodbye."

Genis walked back to his seat and said, "Mithos, the hero, brought about the end of the Ancient War in the Holy Ground of Kharlan." Everybody in the room stopped looking around and went back to how they were before Light had been noticed. How odd. Then, people started talking as if nothing had happened! This was annoying. Light was infuriated and left the room unhappily.

____________

So far this is really stupid, but who cares? It's Light Yagami in the ToS world. It's not supposed to make sense. I'll probably write another chapter later. Hopefully it will also be better than this one. However, the next one might take a while as I have no idea where I want this story to go from here. Oh well. At least I have the first chapter done.

Anyway, though, yeah, this will hopefully improve from here on out.


End file.
